Toxic Air
by LegacyPen
Summary: The scientists of Aperture have been murdered by the psychotic supercomputer GLaDOS. Rated M since I want to try and write an M rated fic. *sighs* This is what happens when you make a fic in a very strange crossover XD Little to no veiws at all. I'd like to thank the people who read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cold,Steel Murderer.  
It was a cold, winter Tuesday. Bulma Briefs, the CEO of Capsule Corp, was sipping on a mug of hot cocoa as she watched the snow fall down outside. Her son Trunks ran around with his best friend Goten, playing a game of ninja tag. Vegeta trained in the gravity room, the gravity all the way to 600. All seemed well in the world. She sighed, and turned on the tv. Bulma changed the channel from a boring nature documentary, she allready knew what they were talking about, to a news brodcast. The news reporter seemed very stressed. She leaned towards the TV as the reporter's words peaked her interest.

* * *

"Today all of the Aperture Science Labratories scientists have gone missing, and nobody who has gone into the facility has made it out. We are sending a robot camera in to investigate for a live broadcast." The veiw switched to a poorly maintained shack. The rover inched closer to the door, and opened it. It slid into the room, an elevator. The elevator was dimly lit, and the air had a green tint to it. "It appears the air has been filled with a noxious gas." The elevator reached the bottom, it was pitch black. "Strangely, there are no lights o-"  
The lights all flashed on, and a strange machine hung from the celing in the shape of a woman, tied up and gagged.  
"Well hello. I didn't remember inviting YOU here." A cold robotic female voice rang out from the machine. The rover scanned the area.

There were bodies everywhere. Men, Women, even children. All appeared to have been grabbing their throats and screaming. Their skin was partially melted off, dripping down onto the cold steel ground. "You must be from a city or town, the humans must have sent you down to investigate. Do you have anything to say? Or are you unable to speak."  
The reporter was speechless for a few seconds, untill she finally regained her composior. "Hello? Can you hear me? What ARE you?" Her voice rang out through the room.  
"Oh, so it's a female. I am GLaDOS. The Genetic Life and Disk Operating System, made by Aperture. I run this facility." The machine coldly replied, moving her mechanical body closer to the rover.  
"What happened to all the scientists here?" The reporter asked, clearly not confident.  
"I killed them all." GLaDOS replied, not a single inch of sarcasm in her merciless voice.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all like, please tell me if there's anything I can improve on. I'll try to update when I get ideas for chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Aperture

Chapter 2: Entering Aperture

* * *

Bulma slammed her drink down, causing a few drops to fly out onto the table. The murderous machine picked up the rover, and dropped it into a pit of fire that it opened. She sighed, putting a hand on her face as the reporter came back into veiw. She shut off the TV and layed on the couch, thinking about what GLaDOS said, and how GLaDOS seemed so smart. Hours had passed since the rover had been burned. It was almost night time, Goten had gone home. Vegeta sat in the chair besides Bulma, wondering what she was thinking about. Eventually, she got up. Bulma looked over at her husband and said, "Be right back, i've got to go do something." She opened the door, sighed, and slammed it shut. She tossed a capsule containing her car onto the ground and it opened with a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she climbed into the car. She knew where she was going, infact almost every scientist knew where it was.

* * *

Her drive ended when she got to a small dirt road, and a feild of wheat. She trudged along the road untill she got to a dirt path. She followed the path, occasionally tripping on a stone or a peice of fallen wheat. After what seemed to be hours she got to the end of the trail. She sighed, by now the gas must've cleared so it might be safe to go in. She walked up to the door and hesitated. Should she really do this? Should she really risk her life by facing that monster of a machine? She sighed once more, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but it was too late to turn back. She had allready driven the hour drive there. She shakilly opened the door, and stepped in. She noticed the air was breathable, and seemingly being ventillated. The elevator moved down, the tenseness of her muscles getting tighter. The elevator stopped, she had reached the bottom. Strangely, the lights still werent on. She cautiously stepped out of the elevator. She fell, down into the dark nothingness. She screamed. This was it. This was the end. She slammed her eyes shut as she prepared to be reduced to a pile of death and a splatter on the floor. The end never came. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was being held by a mechanical claw. She passed out in surprise, the last thing she saw is vivid orange, black, and white.


End file.
